


Shot Through the Heart (And You're to Blame)

by 2ndchancequeen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndchancequeen/pseuds/2ndchancequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens immediately after Regina returns to Storybrooke from New York after Zelena's revelation -- and Robin's decision.  With a little Snow/Regina bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through the Heart (And You're to Blame)

Regina put all her pent-up anger and disillusionment into drawing back the string on the bow. She let fly and the arrow embedded itself with a resounding thunk into a distant tree. She had not been aiming for that tree, but the violence of the action was still somewhat satisfying.

"All those hours of archery instruction with the OH so wonderful and HONorable Robin Hood, and I can't even hit a target 10 feet away," she muttered. She fitted another arrow to the bow and took aim again. A rustling in the trees to her right caught her attention. Damn. That meddling Snow White, Regina thought to herself. Can't she leave me alone for half an hour to blow off steam? She sighed heavily and raised the bow, aiming again at her original target.

Snow wasn't quite clear of the woods yet when Regina let fly - once again missing by several feet.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Snow asked as Regina nocked another arrow, drawing a careful bead.

"Blowing off steam," she replied, preparing to loose the arrow. Snow broke through the tree cover and followed Regina's aim with her eyes to the target.

"NO!" She screamed as Regina let fly. The arrow had hit the right tree this time, but a little low. Robin really hadn't been sweating to that point - Regina's aim had been so very, very bad, but feeling the arrow bury itself between his knees into the tree he was tied to made him gulp hard against the gag in his mouth. The movement sent the apple on his head wobbling.

Regina rounded on Snow. "Do you have any idea how much he deserves this?" She reached for another arrow.

Snow spoke calmly but firmly. "Regina, you're not doing this the right way."

Regina snorted as she nocked the next arrow. "And his decision was right? To put sweet, helpless Roland in danger by staying with the woman who murdered his mother and who cares not a whit for Robin or Roland? How stupid is it to risk your child and yourself when there is absolutely nothing he can do to protect the unborn child? How much am I supposed to endure from my alleged soul mate?" She began muttering something about a dim-witted, forest-smelling Prince of Jack-Asses as she pulled back the string on the bow once more.

"NO," Snow cried again. "I mean it, Regina, you are better than this. Your anger is making you do this all wrong."

She took a step forward and put her hand firmly on Regina's arm at the bent elbow. 

"Don't give up hope, Regina." Snow pushed the slightly crooked arm straight. "You have to keep the arm straight and aim just a little higher. I know you can do it."


End file.
